


A picture says 1,000 words

by tomlinbum



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Dirty Pictures, Fingering, M/M, Pornography, body worship kind of, photographer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinbum/pseuds/tomlinbum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis meet in a club. Harry brings Louis back to his flat and Louis finds out that Harry's a photographer. Louis wants Harry to take pictures of him, but it turns out they have two different meanings for pictures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A picture says 1,000 words

**Author's Note:**

> so i was on tumblr and i saw this: http://24.media.tumblr.com/cd509947fcb74d9447b4ebb7f45841da/tumblr_mnuj7gBPki1qjzwvbo1_500.gif and it gave me the idea for this. warning: if you click the link, it is porn. 
> 
> also, i have had way too much time on my hands considering i am without a phone and apparently i keep writing a shit load of stuff. i apologize.

“So you’re a photographer, then?” Louis asks, running his fingers across some of the picture frames he has out in the living room.

“What makes you think that I took all those pictures?” Harry asks.

Louis smiles, “Dunno, just seems like it. Plus, the millions of cameras I’ve seen so far in your flat might give me that impression too.”

“Right,” Harry laughs, he can’t believe he almost forgot about all the cameras strewn around his flat. He can’t help the fact that he’s got an obsession with collecting cameras.

Louis looks up at him, “Can you take some pictures of me, maybe?”

“Yeah, yeah, sure. Only if you want me to?” Harry asks back because since Louis walked up to him in the club, he thought of how perfect he would be to take pictures of. Louis has just a perfectly shaped face, perfect frame for pictures, with a set of perfectly shaped lips in a perfect bow. His cheekbones are so sharp they could cut through glass and his eyes are the darkest yet lightest shade of blue he’s ever seen on anyone who wasn’t a model.

Harry walks Louis to his bedroom, and picks up his favorite camera from off of his dresser in the corner.

“What kind of pictures do you want me to take, exactly?” Harry asks, taking a picture of Louis before he can answer. Most of the time, when people ask him to take pictures of them it’s for a wedding or a dance or just because they want a photography picture.

Louis smirks at him, pushing Harry down onto the bed and straddling his lap. “Want you to take pictures of me while I suck your cock,” Louis whispers into his ear, sinking his teeth into the lobe, nibbling on Harry’s ear.

Harry takes a sharp inhale of breath, it’s not the first time someone he’s slept with wanted him to take pictures. He usually says no, tells them he’s not into that kind of stuff. But thinking of having pictures of Louis’s perfectly pink lips stretched around his thick cock; Harry would have to be mentally retarded to pass up that chance.

“O-okay,” Harry replies, quickly.

Louis is quick to undo Harry’s zipper and button, pulling his trousers and pants down in one go, not wasting any time getting to Harry’s cock. Harry’s already hard and leaking at the tip from the anticipation of Louis sucking his cock and getting to take pictures of it happening. Louis leaves on Harry’s shirt and his own clothes and there’s something dirty and pornographic about Harry being half naked and Louis being fully-clothed while sucking down the other boy’s cock.

Louis grips Harry’s cock at the base, looking up at Harry through his eye lashes. Harry takes a picture.

Louis smiles up at him, sticking his tongue out to give kitten licks to the glistening head of Harry’s cock. Harry takes another picture and then another as Louis puts his mouth over the head, sucking down until his nose is hitting Harry’s lower stomach.

“Oh, god,” Harry moans because no one’s ever deep throated him before and he’s definitely never gotten a picture of it in his life. He can feel Louis’s throat contracting around his cock, can feel when Louis tries sucking down with Harry’s cock so far down his throat.

Louis pulls off after a while to swirl his tongue around the head, licking up and down the length of Harry. Harry keeps taking pictures.

He moves his head a little lower, sucking on Harry’s ball sac roughly, his tongue licking along with the suction of Louis’s lips. Louis goes back to sucking and licking at the head of Harry’s cock and then goes back to sucking down Harry as far as he can into his mouth.

Every time Louis sucks down or pulls off of Harry’s cock, there’s the flash and click of a picture being taken and a breathy moan escaping Harry’s mouth.

“I’m gonna come,” Harry warns after a while and jesus, he’s surprised he doesn’t come right away after he seems Louis pull off of his cock and wank him off, Harry’s cock pointing to his face.

Louis opens his mouth (picture) and sticks his tongue out, ready to catch whatever Harry gives him. Harry has to hurry and put 10 snaps in a row on before he comes because he knows he won’t be able to take any pictures while he’s coming, and he’d be damned if he doesn’t get pictures of Louis’s beautiful face getting streaked with come.

When Harry does come, it feels like everything is being ripped out of him from the impact of his orgasm. Louis catches some of the come in his mouth, but the rest gets discarded onto his face, painting his cheekbones, lips, chin, and even his forehead in white spunk.

“Christ,” Harry breathes once he can finally get himself to talk.

Louis smiles, “Did I look good?”

“Fuck yes,” Harry replies and then leans over to lick into Louis’s mouth. Being able to taste himself on Louis’s tongue is hotter than he would like to admit, but he doesn’t let himself think much about anything other than getting Louis off in return.

His hand goes to grip Louis’s cock, but Louis shakes his head at him.

“Want you to take pictures of me getting myself off. Can we do that?” Louis asks, not waiting for an answer and pulling off his shirt, popping the button of his trousers open and unzipping them.

“Yeah, god, yeah,” Harry replies, kissing Louis again while Louis pulls down his trousers and pants. Harry doesn’t know what he’s done that’s so great to give him the chance, but whatever he’s done, he silently thanks his past self for doing it.

Harry sits up against the headboard of his bed, sitting back with his camera in hand to take pictures of Louis with his hands on his cock.

And Louis’s cock is perfect, honestly. It’s somewhere around 6 ½ inches, a bit smaller than Harry’s, but his cock is definitely a lot thicker than Harry’s, that’s for sure. Harry’s dick stirs at the thought of having Louis’s thick cock inside of him, but he’ll save that for later. Right now, what he’s worried about is taking pictures of Louis getting himself off.

Louis starts sucking on his fingers (picture) and Harry has to bite his lip because since when is it legal for someone so sexy to be even sexier in bed?

Louis pulls his fingers out of his mouth and Harry’s eyes follow them. Louis’s fingers trail lower than his cock, though, and settle against his arsehole, pink and perfect and so fucking tight. Harry’s mouth waters at the thought of getting his tongue inside of Louis, how tight Louis’s arse would be around Harry’s wet tongue.

“Are you?” Harry asks and Louis doesn’t answer, just pushes in two fingers to the hilt (picture, picture).

Harry makes sure that the camera gets Louis’s full body, so that he doesn’t miss the way that Louis’s fingers push into him like that or the way his eyes roll to the back of his head like this or the way that his stomach muscles contradict with every thrust of his fingers in his arsehole.

Louis is fucking himself on his fingers now, moaning every time his fingers push into him and hit his prostate. Harry is going crazy with pictures, wondering to himself how he hasn’t run out of film yet considering how many pictures he’s taken of Louis so far.

When Louis comes (without touching his cock, jesus Christ, is he even real?), his whole body locks up and then shakes with the force of the orgasm, his lower stomach and chest getting painted with his own come.

“Mmm,” Louis hums after a while, “That was weirdly good.”

Harry laughs, “Yeah, it was.”

And if while Louis is asleep, he puts his phone number into Louis’s phone and texts himself so that he has Louis’s number too, Louis doesn’t need to know.

And, also, if Harry develops the pictures as soon as Louis leaves and stashes them away in his drawer to wank over later, Louis doesn’t need to know about that either (even though Harry’s sure that Louis would suspect that’s what they were for when he’s rummaging through Harry’s stuff months later and comes across them and laughs).

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are v welcome. you can find me on tumblr at lewistumlinsin


End file.
